A Different Kind of Nightmare
by 630leosa
Summary: Donnie goes to check up on his brothers when they have a nightmare, but leo's not having the type of dream he'd expected from their fearless leader...


**Rated: M for Sexual things - Don't like, don't read.**

**Word Count: 1,018**

**Warnings: Lime. Dub-con? Molestation.**

**Pairings: One-sided Don/Leo & one-sided Leo/Raph**

**A/N: I have never even thought about writing a t-cest fic before, but somehow I ended up typing this…**

* * *

Donnie could hear whimpering coming from the room next to his, but not from the side he'd expected it from.

He shared a bedroom wall with both Leo and Mikey, so he was used to being waken up from Mikey's nightmares. Was Leo having a nightmare?

He frowned to himself as he got out of bed to check on his oldest brother.

Leo wasn't supposed to have nightmares, he was fearless. His bravery was one of the many things that really attracted the young genius to the leader. Not that he would ever admit to felling like that towards any of his brothers.

He knew it was wrong. He'd tested them to check if they were actually related, and had been beyond happy to find out that they weren't - with a possible exception of Mikey and Leo surprisingly.

But that didn't change the fact that they had been raised as brothers. He was sure the others would never understand.

Donnie paused in the doorway to Leo's room. Even though they were mostly human, they kept some of their animal instincts, and Donnie's was on full alert. Entering the territory of the alpha male sent a shiver down his spine, but the unfamiliar scent that he could smell from his brother was dulling his senses and drawing him in.

It wasn't fear that he could smell from his brother, he was used to fear from when he had to wake Mikey up from his nightmares. But if Leo wasn't having a nightmare, then why was he whimpering in his sleep.

Leo was squirming under the covers, whimpering unintelligible words under his breath. As Donnie approached the bed he took in Leo's appearance. His mask was twisted, arms pressed into the pillow slightly above his head, and legs were twisting under his covers.

As he shifted his body his blanket to fall floor, revealing the reason behind the thick scent in the air. Leo moaned loudly as the sheet glided off his thighs and over his exposed cock, slowly becoming harder as Donnie stared. Donnie had to bite his lip to stop his own moan escaping his lips, as the scent of his own arousal mixed with his brothers.

Donnie's heart was racing, his eyes wide as he drank in the scene; the way Leo was led, his sounds and the mixed scent of their arousal. Their leader wasn't having a nightmare; he was having a wet dream.

Donnie couldn't help but wonder what was happening in the dream. Who was Leo dreaming about to allow the young genius this beautiful show? Donnie let himself be taken away with the slim chance that Leo was dreaming of him.

His arousal gave him the sudden courage to reach out and gently placing a hand on his brothers' plastron, being rewarded with a deep churr as Leo squirmed under his hand.

Donnie pulled his hand back slightly, biting on his lip nervously. Did he dare take this any further? What If Leo woke up?

His eyes rolled over Leo's face. He was flushed, his mouth open and lips quivering with each whimper. His mask was twisted at a strange angle over his eyes, and Donnie's lips twitched as an idea came to mind.

He gently moved his brother's mask over his eyes, obscuring his vision. Even if he did wakeup, Donnie doubted that Leo would be in his right mind to know if he was dreaming or not, but at least now he'd have some warning before he was caught.

He placed his hand back on Leo's plastron, slowly moving it up and down. Playing his brother like a musical instrument and savouring each sound.

He moved to stroke the sensitive skin that ran between their plastron and shell and Leo gasped out, squirming pleasantly as his cock twitched against his plastron.

Donnie couldn't help but moan as his own arousal grew painfully against his slit, unwilling to let himself drop down and lose focus of his actions.

His gaze didn't move from Leo's own covered eyes as he let his hand slip down his brothers' thigh. Very slowly he let his fingers ghost over his leader's erection, gently stroking him, too afraid to handle him too much.

Leo's head leant back with a loud churr, pushing his head back into the pillow, and angling his hips to give his brother better access.

Suddenly compelled by pure lust, the ever curious turtle leant down to swipe his tongue against the aching arousal, tasting his brother before letting his open lips brush against the swollen head.

"Raph!" Leo groaned impatiently, jerking his hips upwards, trying to get more of the wonderful feeling of the wet warmth around his member.

Donnie froze; his eyes wide as he looked up at his brother with tear filled eyes. _Raph?!_

He straightened himself next to the bed, barely noticing Leo's low whine at the lost contact, Donnie's own arousal melting away at the sudden realisation. Raph was the focus of Leo's dream.

Leo liked Raph. Everything that Donnie had been doing to Leo, he'd been imagining it being done by their hot-headed brother.

Leo grunted, pulling Donnie out of his thoughts as he recognised the signs that his brother was waking up.

Quickly placing an emotional kiss on Leo's lips before he completely woke up, Donnie left the room in a silence that could only be achieved by their lifetime of training.

He lay awake on his bed, listening to his brother's loud churrs and moaning, as Leo quickly finished off what Donnie had started.

Leo's sounds of pleasure quickly stirred another arousal for the young genius, with his eyes closed Donnie let his hand wander down to hid lower plastron plates, pretending that those noises were for him.

The two turtles cried out their release with a brother's name on their lips, neither of them would ever let the other know of their feelings. Donnie swore that Leo would never find out about what happened that night.

Leo could pass it off as another embarrassing dream, but Donnie would always remember it as a nightmare.


End file.
